


The story of Muqi

by Kithas



Series: Demon Children Week 2019 [1]
Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Ava's demon - Freeform, Backstory, Battlefield, Dead comrades, Defeat, Demon, Gen, I thought it would be more interesting to give some insight of Muqi's thoughts, War, Warrior - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithas/pseuds/Kithas
Summary: Made for #Demonchildrenweek2019, this is the story of the Jealousy demon that plagues my OC's mind, Muqi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Demonchildrenweek2019 writen challenge Day 3, Memory: What was the demon like when they were alive?

A heartbeat.

The gallery carved into the rock was large, but had its walls smashed, stained with the blood of fighters and comrades who had turned into corpses. And I was all alone, a lone warrior in the middle of an empty battlefield, my vine-like claws stained from the battle. The war was taking too many warriors from us, and the only thing I could do was to claw the enemies out of my way before they did the same thing with my friends. I was unable to help them. I was unable to save them, and now, the only thing I had left were the remains of my brothers in arms, of the enemies with their metallic armors.

A heartbeat.

I was good at what I did, I mowed down enemy warriors like wheat in a good day, but it was not enough, it was never enough. I had too many arms, too many claws, but also, too many friends turned into corpses to hold. To cry. Alone in the battlefield, after I had gotten all my enemies to stop moving, the only thing left to do was to hold my comrades in my arms, to look at their broken warmasks, shattered as the projectiles thrown by the enemies rained on our troops. I looked at the ground and I saw the pieces of the warmask, having fallen from my own. I was good ad turning enemy soldiers into corpses, but they were also good at shooting us down.

A heartbeat.

Except it wasn’t a heartbeat, but the enemy troops hammering the ground with their steps, too many to be counted. A wall of warriors advancing from the enemy base, prepared to take me down, to avenge all their friends killed in battle. But I wouldn’t give them a fair battle, I wouldn’t surrender and let them do as they pleased. I would show them how adept my kind can be at killing. Why my nickname is “Red Storm”. I would carve a fear so ingrained in their instincts they would never try to get near the City-tree of Brocken in a million generations. I would make them pay. Even in my last breath, I would end this war, even if there were no comrades left to go with me. I stood up, spreading out all my six spiked arms, and I prepared to take them out. In this life, or in the next one.

A heartbeat.  
And a cry.  
_“Congratulations!” The doctor said. “It’s a girl!”_


	2. Clean Slate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of the #Demonchildrenweek2019 challenge, Death (How did the demon die?). I had the general reasons for his death pretty stablished already, but it was funny to get to specify and to write it down.

When the captain entered the room, her serpentine arms curling after her like a dark cap, her warmask hanging around her waist, everyone went silent. “What is the meaning of this?” She asked, looking at both grisvar soldiers, strong and metallic-looking, and her own warriors. Not even a year before, they had been fighting for their lives, but now, after the Silent Scavengers tried to take control of the place, they all had united to kick their ass out, not without the resources TITAN Inc. had provided. The point was, they were not at war anymore, it was a clean slate, and it would have been wonderful to see people from both sides to join forces, if it wasn’t for the one that was prisoner, with a pair of shiny technological TITAN-produced handcuffs binding al his hands together. The warrior looked at her, and there was no sadness nor remorse in his only eye.  
“I’m sorry, Captain Mulan, I thought you knew of all this”. One of the grisvar, their captain, spoke. “The Red Storm is a dangerous war criminal that will be sadly remembered in both sides for his brutality. When we knew of his execution at last, we our high King stated that it couldn’t be done without some of us to verify how it is done”.  
“I thought we all had spoken about this”, Captain Mulan narrowed her eyes. “About how to refer to our past differences. General Muqi was no war criminal, here he was considered a war hero, who saved countless brothers and sisters from a certain dead and who carried a tremendous weight over his shoulders”. She knew there were laws to prevent sides from fighting again, a TITAN committee to ensure peace between the grisvar and the specters (and to control both the protection tax and their new TITAN stores around the region), but she just couldn’t stand hearing a grisvar talking about one of her own like that. The worst thing? She knew he was right.  
“Excuse our rudeness, Captain Mulan” The grisvar captain was extremely polite. “We are not talking about the conflict. We’re talking about his last feats. Your own people were the ones to describe him on these terms”.

“There’s no respect left for this renegade, captain” one of her own soldiers intervened. “When I was little, I admired him, his battles, his dedication… But no more. He has done too much, has killed too much”. The soldier turned around to the prisoner and grabbed him. “The war is over, you know?! The war was over nearly a year ago, before you start killing your own kind senselessly!”  
“The war is never over” The voice of the criminal was deep and raspy, too many times calling to his comrades, too many times losing them. Captain Mulan knew it all too well, as the older of the grisvar in the room would also do. The other soldiers, they were too young to be really invested on that war.  
“Enough is enough”. Captain Mulan cut short her soldier’s ranting. “Maybe general Muqi has gone crazy since then, but he did save you, he did save all of us. Have some respect for him”  
“But I am not crazy, my Captain”, replied the prisoner. “I know full well who you are, and who they are, and why are you here. The friend of my enemy is my enemy, and you already know what I do to my enemies” the intense stare from his only eye behind the half-shattered warmask pierced Mulan like a hit from his sharp spiked arms. You all forgave the sacrifice made by your comrades, by the people who gave their lives to win this war. You forgot what it felt like to lose your friends. But now you know, now you know how it felt”.

The young specter soldier who had rebuked Muqi’s words gave them only a second to react, but luckily, both the captain and the other specter cadets were there to stop his arms to pierce through the prisoner’s body. “Don’t!” the captain pushed him away. “I know it’s infuriating, and he has killed a lot of people, of our people, of theirs”, she pointed at the grisvar, who looked at everything like they were just tourists. “But he will shortly meet he consequences of his actions”. Moving aside her many arms, the captain showed the room the object he had brought there, the most important item in the room.

It was a berry, or so did it like, but it was no normal berry either. A green egg-shaped cover that showed a bright pulsating substance in its insides, a special potion brewed through many light cycles, specifically for that purpose. The one for which the system had failed, the medicines taken by TITAN industries, the spiritual help. The therapy. All of them were unsuccessful with Muqi, a soldier trapped inside a war that no longer existed, against an enemy that even he knew that was not an enemy anymore. But his logic, his training, kept working, betraying him, and taking a war hero and turning him into a monster. Some said it was TITAN who helped create the training for people like Muqi, making them killing machines at the cost of their sanity, wanting to use them as berserk forced, a project that would have gone awry so they had to take the Silent Scavengers route.  
The captain did not believe theories nor listened to tales. She only knew truths: General Muqi, a former condecorated war hero, was now a monster for both technological and magical healing had failed, so there was only one resource left to save his soul, an old recipe of berries not known by TITAN folks.

“Muqi, general of the army of Brocken, called the Red Storm, sole survivor of the battle of Third Passage, you have been found guilty of the charges presented by the Committee of peace,”. A side glance to the sole and mandatory representative of TITAN encased on their metallic suit with blue motifs, who, in the corner of the room, looked bored. “and sentenced to death within twenty-four hours”. He would die, but he would have another chance. He would be able to learn how to love, how to forgive. He would learn to live again, from the beginning. A second chance at life. Captain Mulan opened carefully the berry she carried. “Any last words?”  
“I spent my time in life killing fools on earth”. He said, not a bit remorseful. “Execute me, and I will keep killing fools on hell”

There was nothing they could do. The only one was to pray, the poison that would send him to his new life would give him the hindsight he needed. The new life showed him again the value of good things. A new life, a new place, let him forget about the past, about the war. A new life. A peaceful life. As the soldiers grabbed him by the horns and took out the warmask to make Muqi drink, they all prayed he would be able to find peace in death and reconciliation with life at reincarnation.  
Because, if not, everyone who had the misfortune to be near him when he awoke, would have a bad, bad time.


End file.
